


Always Together

by mcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7x18 coda, Epsiode coda, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, kind of, please let them get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdanno/pseuds/mcdanno
Summary: What happened in 7.18 when everyone left after dinner except for Danny.





	

With dinner finished, everyone eventually said their goodbyes and headed home. Everyone but Danny, that is. He always stays after to help Steve clean up, even if he does complain about it despite being the one who insisted he does. Sometimes he and Steve will have a beer or two, or watch a game, and if it’s late enough he’ll just end up crashing on the couch. But since Charlie is here, Steve doesn’t think it’ll happen tonight.

“Looks like little man is all worn out,” Steve says, smiling at a sleeping Charlie on his couch.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny says, glancing up from where he was clearing the table. “Being the chef’s special helper will do that.”  
  
“Whoa, hey, I thought I was your special helper.” Steve protests, giving Danny an almost genuine frown, which really shouldn’t be cute. “But the practice will come in handy when we give him a job at _Steve’s_ one day.”

Danny doesn’t even start to correct him, because he didn’t have the heart to say that he couldn’t name a restaurant _Steve’s_ after he said, _“That means a lot to me, man”_ and happily rolled around in the grass when he thought Danny said he would. Which Danny didn’t find endearing at all, okay, he didn’t.

Except that he did, so if he ever did make a restaurant, he’s stuck naming it after his big goof.

“Make yourself useful and take some of these plates to the sink, babe.” Danny says, which earns him Steve’s best put upon sigh, as if the mess isn’t at his house.

“Was ‘being bossy’ on your list? If not, it should be.” Steve says, but picks the plates up and carries them to the kitchen anyways, Danny trailing behind with the glasses in hand.

“No, it was not on my list.” Danny rolls his eyes. “Which I know you know. And you also know I said I’m not going to retire anytime soon, so please, let it go now.”

“So you’re going to give up on all those things you like? Like travel, baseball, cooking…” Steve asks, setting the plates in the sink and turning to look at Danny with all of the intensity in the world. “All those things you wanted to do after you retired?”  
  
“Well, no, I’m not giving them up. They’ll just have to wait.” Danny says, putting the glasses on the counter and turning away from Steve to avoid that gaze of his that always does things to Danny’s insides, tempting him to do something stupid.

“But I thought-” Steve starts, and Danny turns around to look at him, which wasn’t a good idea because now he’s so _close_ and he’s looking at Danny like whatever he says next is the most important aspect of the universe. Like all he wants in the world is for them to be together, like he thinks that if Danny did retire he’d ever let it come between them. After seven years Steve still doesn’t understand that Danny would never willingly leave him, that nothing could ever make him want to.

“Okay.” Danny says, cutting off whatever it was that Steve started to say. “I like a lot of things that aren’t on that list, and I don’t need to retire to have them. I’ve got everything I need right now.”

Steve’s expression shifts from something Danny couldn’t read, to incredulous, and maybe a little hopeful. But Danny could be wrong, it could be wishful thinking on his part, the way Steve’s eyes are fixed on him could be doing things to his brain.

“Really?” Steve asks finally, and there is so much hope in that one word that it makes Danny’s heart feel like it’s racing and stopping all at once, and he’s still so close that Danny can smell him, can almost feel the heat of his skin on his own.

“Yeah. You wanna know what else I like that wasn’t on that list? You. Okay, it’s you, and I like you more than I like all of the other ones, so there. That’s why I’m not retiring anytime soon.” Danny says. If he had to choose between Steve and anything else… He’d pretty much always pick Steve.

“Danny,” Steve breathes, his eyes flicker down to Danny’s lips, and that’s the only warning he gets before Steve’s mouth is on his, kissing him with all of the intensity Danny saw in his eyes, all of the desperation, need and urgency of the day’s events. His mouth is warm, and his lips are soft like Danny always knew they would be, but kissing him is better than he could’ve imagined. Steve’s hands are everywhere, and Danny puts his own around Steve’s waist, pulling his long, firm body against Danny’s, the warmth between them feels like it’s charged with electricity.

He’s never felt anything like this, he’s never been kissed like this. Steve’s laser focus intent on him, on their mouths moving together perfectly in sync just like they do everything else, his determined mouth parting Danny’s lips.

Danny never wants to stop kissing him. Only he has no breath left, Steve took it all.

He pulls back only far enough to breathe again, and Steve almost doesn’t let his mouth leave his, and he can feel his breath against his lips still.

“Took you long enough,” Danny says, and Steve laughs, a small breathless sound.

“I was this close to writing ‘Do you like me? Check yes or no’ on the back of a Leonard’s receipt and leaving it on your desk.” Steve says.

Danny laughs, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.  “Why do I get the feeling,” he says, pressing his lips against the warm skin of Steve’s neck, earning a low groan from him, “that you’re not kidding?”

“Oh, come on, Danny.” Steve frowns. “My game is better than that.”  
  
“Really? Because I’ve been waiting seven years for you to do that.” Danny tells him, and it was worth the wait.

Steve looks at him incredulously. “You have?”

“I have," Danny confirms. “I love you, bro.” he says, pulling back enough to grin up at Steve, who has the nerve to look sheepish.

“Oh my god,” Steve says, his cheeks flushed and his lips a nice shade of red. “You never shut up, do you?”

“Hmm,” Danny hums, “If only you knew how to shut me up.”

So Steve kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This totally, absolutely, 100 percent canonically happened in this episode. It was just a deleted scene.  
> I was really sad about the way Danny treated his Steve in this episode, so I needed to write a fanfic fix-it because Steve's dear, pining heart deserved to be redeemed.
> 
> Mahalo for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
